The present invention relates to electronic device workpiece carriers, methods of processing electronic device workpieces, and methods of positioning electronic device workpieces within a workpiece carrier.
Semiconductor wafer carriers, also referred to as semiconductor wafer cassettes, are known in the art. Such carriers are typically utilized for storage, transportation and processing of semiconductor wafers. The semiconductor wafer carriers are configured to carry a plurality of semiconductor wafers or workpieces. In particular, the semiconductor wafer carriers usually include a plurality of slots individually configured to receive a single semiconductor wafer.
Typically, the semiconductor wafers are arranged within the wafer carrier outside of a semiconductor processor. The semiconductor wafer carrier is thereafter transported, with the semiconductor wafers inside, into the processing apparatus. Some semiconductor processors are typically configured to process the semiconductor wafers within the wafer carrier.
During most wafer processing steps, it is preferred or necessary to completely expose the front surfaces of the semiconductor wafers being processed to ensure complete processing. Therefore, the front surfaces of the semiconductor wafers being processed are spaced from other wafers or wafer carrier surfaces to facilitate complete exposure of the surfaces to processing fluids. In the prior art, semiconductor wafers are arranged with their front surfaces facing in one direction. Additionally, one empty slot is usually provided intermediate immediately adjacent semiconductor wafers to facilitate exposure of the respective front surfaces of the wafers to the processing fluids.
Conventional spacing or arrangement of the semiconductor wafers reduces the number of semiconductor wafers which can be loaded into a wafer carrier. Accordingly, fewer semiconductor wafers are processed within a single wafer carrier reducing processing throughput.
In addition, the diameter of semiconductor wafers continues to increase as the demand for higher chip and die yields from a single semiconductor wafer increases. Providing semiconductor wafers having increased diameters has resulted in a need for improved processing methods and apparatus.
The present invention provides workpiece carriers individually configured to receive a plurality of electronic device workpieces. Further, methods are provided for processing electronic device workpieces and positioning electronic device workpieces within a workpiece carrier. Provision of the electronic device workpieces within the workpiece carrier in accordance with the present invention facilitates processing of the electronic device workpieces.
One embodiment of the present invention provides an electronic device workpiece carrier which includes a body and a plurality of workpiece receivers defined by the body. At least some of the workpiece receivers of the workpiece carrier are spaced from immediately adjacent workpiece receivers at different distances.
Electronic device workpieces are preferably arranged in pairs in certain embodiments of the present invention. Some pairs of electronic device workpieces are spaced farther apart than other pairs of electronic device workpieces according to one aspect of the present invention. One electronic device workpiece may be common to more than one pair of workpieces.
One method of processing electronic device workpieces according to the present invention provides arranging of pairs of electronic device workpieces within workpiece receivers of a workpiece carrier. Front surfaces of electronic device workpieces face one another in some pairs of workpieces, and back surfaces of electronic device workpieces face one another in other pairs of workpieces. The faced front surfaces of immediately adjacent electronic device workpieces are preferably spaced by a distance which is greater than a distance intermediate faced back surfaces of immediately adjacent electronic device workpieces. Alternatively, greater spacing is provided intermediate faced back surfaces compared with the spacing intermediate faced front surfaces. Such an arrangement is typically utilized when processing of the back surfaces of the workpieces is desired.
Pairs of electronic device workpieces arranged within workpiece receivers of the workpiece carrier are spaced by at least one empty workpiece receiver in some embodiments of the invention.
Electronic device workpieces are processed according to certain aspects of the invention following arrangement of the workpieces within the workpiece carrier. Such processing includes wet processing of the electronic device workpieces in some embodiments. Arrangement of the electronic device workpieces within a workpiece carrier in accordance with the present invention improves manufacturing efficiency of the workpieces.